


primo compleanno

by Spades



Series: Squalo's Birthday [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Post heart transplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has cleared out of the hallways by the time that Xanxus makes his way to Squalo’s room, the festivities are over for the majority of the people in this fucking place and they showered the volatile bastard, their silver haired strategy captain who nearly fucking died a week prior, with as many presents as they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	primo compleanno

**Author's Note:**

> First of ten fics about X/S on the theme of Squalo's birthday.  
> Canon compliant, post canon, post Squalo getting his heart transplant.  
> Clarification, Squalo had a brief case of heart rejection the week prior to his birthday, he almost died.

Everyone has cleared out of the hallways by the time that Xanxus makes his way to Squalo’s room, the festivities are over for the majority of the people in this fucking place and they showered the volatile bastard, their silver haired strategy captain who nearly fucking died a week prior, with as many presents as they could. Though, fuck if Xanxus knew what the fuck most of them got the Shark. He doesn’t have a present per say, so much as he has a promise, because he fucking doesn’t see the point in giving the fucking piece of trash more than what he knows he’s going to give him, what he’s already given him. He honestly doesn’t fucking remember a point in time where he’s ever actually gotten the fucking shitty bastard anything, but he’s never fucking heard Squalo complain and really, he supposes that’s because he just tunes the fuck out more often than not when his voice gets screechy and angrier than normal. 

He takes the short way, this time, knowing he didn’t have anywhere else to go, so his detour to make sure the asshole’s still alive isn’t so much a detour as a goddamned ending location. He knows that he’ll be taking him back to the more comfortable bed, that he was in this one for the day because Xanxus didn’t want anyone in his room. Fucking bastards wouldn’t go in there anyways and this is something that some of these fucks can give the bastard shark. He doesn’t kick the door just to hear the shout, instead he opens it and stares at the blond trash that perched on the edge of the bed, though he got up and all but fled as Xanxus growled low in his throat.

Squalo was asleep, the fucking assholes probably over taxed him and he fucking fell the hell to sleep. He works his jaw and then stares down at himself, rolling his eyes and tugging his tie off as he reaches behind him to lock the door. His shoes come off next and then he lets Bester come and join the silent party. The two prowl for the bed, getting onto it, Xanxus next to him and Bester deciding that his place was going to be sprawled out over the swordsman’s feet. He shuffles closer and grunts, though he takes a moment to pull the dumb ring out of his pocket and slid it onto the same finger that held the varia ring, smirking as it settled perfectly on top of it and that was that. He curled himself into the other’s back, rested an arm around his middle and nuzzled his nose into the mess of silver hair to let himself fall asleep. 

Birthdays were overrated anyways.


End file.
